Connected
by LawLover16
Summary: Can you love someone that you don't know? Can you feel a desire to protect a stranger? After an avalanche went down on me, I woke up in a base of a Pirate Crew. I heard a strange yet familiar voice and as I woke up I saw the Person that voice belonged to. I got scared. From time to time I grew fonder of him and his ways. I never questioned destiny again.
**Connected**

Can you love someone you don't know? Can you feel the desire of protecting a stranger?

"I love you.", I heard someone call for me in my sleep. I just heard a voice and haven't seen a face nor a body to it. It was just a calm yet strong voice.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We found an island. Maybe today you'll find him.", Nami giggled at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was told, that I'll meet him when the time was right.

"I don't know. I don't think that it's the right time to meet him.", I responded. The only thing I could rely on was his voice, but is this really the right thing to rely on? I closed my eyes and thought of the voice. Suddenly I could see a Jolly Roger that I've only seen once before. The Jolly Roger looked like a sun, with a smiley inside. It was the Jolly Roger of the Heart-Pirates. I was afraid of this Pirate crew, but I didn't know why exactly. It wasn't the fact that the Captain was called Surgeon of Death but it wasn't another reason either.

"Are you alright? You seem rather pale.", Robin stated. I nodded.

"I know in which Pirate crew he is in. He is part of the Heart-Pirates.", I replied. "I'm not quite sure who he is though."

"Well, good for you that you know this detail. I recommend that you dress up in warm clothes. It's a winter island.", Nami said. I agreed and stood up. I didn't know why, but I once bought a coat. Maybe I knew I would one day need it.

"Are you guys ready? This will be fun.", our captain stated. I had to chuckle. My twin brother had told me about his rather childish behavior. We went all on the island and of course my twin brother got lost already.

"Guys I'm looking for Zoro. We'll meet you later in town.", I said and went in the direction my brother went. He was so disoriented that I sometimes doubt he knows where the gym was. After some time, I finally found him near some mountains.

"There you are Zoro. How many times did we tell you, that you shouldn't wander of alone?", I cried. My cry caused an avalanche to fall down on me, but it didn't harm my brother. He ran off to find Chopper. All I heard last was that it was so sudden. Then I lost consciousness.

"Her body has reached a normal temperature again, but don't take her out yet. Her heart beats still too fast. If she gets in contact with cold she might die.", I heard a strange yet familiar voice. It seems that I regained my consciousness. I tried to wake up but failed. Seems like I couldn't move.

"It's all your fault, stupid Marimo. She is your twin sister and you can't even protect her.", I could hear Sanji yelling at my brother.

"It's her own fault. If she hadn't called out for him she wouldn't be in this state. I already ordered my crew to prepare two rooms for you. One for the guys and one for the girls. If you don't mind I'm keeping her in this room to have an eye on her.", the voice explained. Seems like the island was the base of this Pirate crew.

"Alright, but no tricks, stupid surgeon. I'll find out otherwise. Do you understand?", Sanji was raging as always if he didn't get a chance to save a beautiful lady.

"I'm not a pervert if you think that. I'm treating her like a I would treat every one of you too, if you were in her situation. Thank you by the way for bringing her here. It's getting late, you should rest now.", the voice stated. My crew seemed to leave the room.

"And Strawhat-ya. Keep an eye out for your cook. He doesn't seem to trust me.", the voice requested. Luffy, my captain, agreed and left to the room.

"What are you doing here anyway?", the voice was slightly confused.

"We had to fill up our storage. We didn't know this island was your home. We're sorry, sir.", I mumbled while I was sleeping.

"I think I know why. Your captain is fault.", the voice chuckled. I nodded. Suddenly I woke up and saw a face to the voice I always heard in my dreams. I jumped.

"No rushed movements. Your heart beats still fast. So calm down or you'll die.", the man said calmly to me.

"No this can't be. I can't be connected to you. I just can't. It's not possible.", I responded and ran away. The thing was, I was barefoot and ran through the cold halls.

'Out of all Pirates, it had to be him. I had to be connected with the Surgeon of death.', I thought. Suddenly I fell to the ground.

I woke up in the bed I laid in before.

"May I ask you a question, Blue head?", he asked. I nodded.

"You said, that you can't be connected to me. What did you mean by that?", he wanted to know.

"I once was told, that I'm connected to someone with my soul. I had hoped it would be someone less dangerous.", I replied. Something told me that he wasn't mad at me like I expected him to be.

"Explain it to me. This connection I mean.", he requested.

"Well, I heard your voice in my dreams. I didn't know why until I found a book. In this book it was said that this was a special kind of love, a connection between two individuals that never met before. It also said, that the two will meet at the right time.", I explained. I could tell that he was fascinated by me.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me your name.", he suddenly stated.

"I'm Laura. What is your name?", I replied.

"My name is Trafalgar Law. Don't worry, you are safe in this base.", he answered. I smiled. He was nicer than I thought he would be.

It took me some time to fully recover from the avalanche that took me. In that time, I grew fonder of Law and his ways. He showed me the sunset on the island and even brought me food. I couldn't leave the base yet so he made me laugh. I finally knew why I was connected to him and not to someone else.

"Hey, I have to ask you something.", Law one day said.

"What is it?", I was curious.

"There is an event, that is held at the base. Want to join?", Law asked and blushed a bit. I had to think. My crew was still on the island.

"I'd love to. Especially if I can go there with you, surgeon of death.", I smiled. He wasn't that bad when you get to know him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The event was fascinating. And kind of romantic too, because Law and I danced together.

"I love you.", Law whispered against my lips. Oh how sexy he sounded when he did it. It did send me a shiver down my spine.

"I love you too.", I whispered. I closed my eyes and we kissed. His lips were so soft; I could kiss him all day long. He caressed my back.

"You should never question destiny.", Law said as we parted.

"I'll never do that again.", I replied.

We kissed again very passionately. I loved him very much. He did things I'd hate if someone else did that. His touch was gentle and his voice was strong yet gentle. I wondered at first why I was connected to him. Destiny might have known that I'd need a strong yet gentle man at my side.

It is possible to love someone you don't know. Seems like he felt the desire to help a stranger.


End file.
